Big Time Fever
by bigtimefiction
Summary: Carlos is sick. Logan's not home so it's all up to Kendall. Slash. Oneshot.


There weren't many opportunities for peace and quiet in 2J, so while Kendall had the apartment to himself he was going to make good use of it. Katie and his mom had gone shopping, Logan and James had gone to see some really lame movie and Carlos….well, he _almost _had the apartment to himself. Carlos was still sleeping though and Kendall had to say he enjoyed being able to sit and play video games, uninterrupted.

"Kendalllll." A sleepy, cranky voice sounded from behind the couch. Kendall bit back a groan, pausing the game and turning his attention to Carlos.

The boy stood there in his pajamas, all 5 foot 6 of him wrapped head to toe in a fuzzy blanket, his black hockey helmet peeking out. He gave the blonde a pathetic look, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "I'm sick."

"Oh. Uh…I'm sorry bud? What's wrong?" Kendall set the video game controller down and walked around the couch to stand in front of Carlos.

"I think I have a c-cold." He sniffled. "Ah…ahh-choo!" He sneezed violently, sending Kendall jumping back at least a foot.

"Gee, you think?" He said sarcastically. "Okay, well get back into bed and I'll –"

"I want Logan." Carlos interrupted.

Kendall was momentarily silenced, maybe secretly a little hurt. "Why do you want Logan?"

Carlos sighed as if Kendall's question exasperated him. "BECAUSE! Logan knows all that doctor stuff."

Kendall couldn't help smiling a little. "It's just a cold, Carlos. I know the doctor stuff too."

Carlos' eyes lit up. "You do?"

"I do. Now go get back into bed. I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup and some tea. Then I'll see if we have any cold medicine. Okay?"

Carlos nodded enthusiastically, turning and scurrying down the hall to his bedroom. Kendall smiled a little and set to work making the soup and tea for Carlos. Ten minutes later he came down the hall carefully carrying a tray consisting of the soup, some crackers and the tea. He entered the bedroom, balancing the tray until he reached the bed. He set the tray down on Carlos' lap. "Now you be careful. It's really hot and you'll get burned if it spills," he warned.

Carlos managed a 'thank you' in between sneezes and Kendall reached down to steady the tray. He watched as Carlos wiped his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Okay, that's just disgusting," he wrinkled his nose and handed Carlos a tissue from the box sitting right on the nightstand. Carlos wiped his nose with it and then handed it back to Kendall, who made a face.

"Thanks. Now I have to go disinfect my hand." He crumpled the tissue into a ball and threw it into the wastebasket.

Carlos ate his soup, slurping up each of the noodles while Kendall sat on the empty bed opposite Carlos', watching TV. Once Carlos had finished his soup and tea he held the tray out to Kendall, smiling sweetly. "Kendalllll?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow and looked over at the smaller boy. "Yeah?"

"Could you maybe get me some orange juice?" Kendall could almost swear that Carlos was actually _batting his freakin' eyelashes at him._

"I…yeah." Kendall sighed and got to his feet. Carlos was enjoying having someone wait on him. This could turn ugly, and fast. He took the tray from his friend, and Carlos snuggled back into the covers.

"Wait!"

Kendall, who had been halfway out the door, turned on his heel, raising a brow yet again at Carlos. "Yes?"

Carlos tilted his head to the side, brown eyes all wide and innocent. "Could you fluff my pillows? Please?"

Kendall closed his eyes briefly. "Carlos Garcia. I am not going to fluff your pillows for you!" He snapped.

Carlos sank back into the pillows, looking more like a hurt puppy than a 17 year old boy. "_Logan_ would've done it." He muttered sadly.

For a second Kendall almost had the urge to go back and fluff Carlos' pillows for him, feeling guilty that he'd snapped at his sick friend like that but no, Carlos was perfectly capable of fluffing his own pillows. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, setting the empty dishes into the sink and putting the tray away. He poured his friend a fresh glass of orange juice and started back down the hall. When he re-entered Carlos' room the Latino was lying in bed, helmet off and set down beside him, eyes closed. Kendall paused, listening to see if he were sleeping.

"Logie?" A small voice piped up from the bed.

Kendall couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Logan _is not here_, Carlos. You're stuck with me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. I forgot." Carlos opened his eyes and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Kendall frowned when he saw that Carlos' forehead was sweaty, hair all damp and sticking to it.

"Hey bud, you really are sick," he said as he walked over to Carlos' bed and set the orange juice down. He sank down onto the bed beside him, putting a hand on his friend's forehead. "I should find the thermometer." He was starting to get a little panicky. Fevers, that was way more up Logan's alley than his.

Carlos waved a hand at him, shaking his head. "I'm fiiiiiine," he insisted weakly. "But you know what would make me feel better? Ahhhh-chooo!" He sneezed again, this time managing to sneeze into a tissue.

"What's that?" Kendall asked, ready at this point to do just about anything.

"If you came and snuggled with me." Carlos patted the spot beside him, smiling up at his friend.

Kendall stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I don't really think that's going to make you feel better." He said quickly.

Carlos puffed his lower lip out. "I do." He whined. When Kendall continued to hesitate he threw his arm over his forehead dramatically. "Oh, the fever. The hallucinations!" He cried out.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall kicked his sneakers off and crawled into bed with the Latino, throwing an arm around him loosely and just knowing he was going to catch Carlos' gross sickness. He angled his body so he could watch the TV, and for a while he forgot that he was lying in bed with Carlos cuddling him, until he felt a poke to his ribs. "Hey! Quit that."

"Wanna tell you something."

Kendall turned off the TV and looked down at his friend suspiciously. "Yes Carlos?"

"I think you're really cute and I'mmaybesecretlyinlovewithyou."

There was a long pause and then Kendall spoke carefully. "How high is your fever Carlos?"

"One million."

"Oh really? So I'm talking to a corpse?" Kendall smiled, his dimples showing. Carlos reached up and poked a finger into one of them, laughing softly. Kendall caught the tan boy's hand in his, kissing the knuckles lightly. "It's the fever talking. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. I'm saying words." Carlos insisted.

Kendall laughed. "Go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning." He pulled the smaller boy closer, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. There was silence and after a while Carlos started to snore lightly. Kendall swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "I love you too, Carlos." He whispered.

Carlos' eyes popped open. "TRICKED YOU!"

Kendall shot up as if he's been burned. "I…what?"

Dissolving into a fit of laughter, Carlos pointed to the portable space heater in the corner. During a recent cold snap in Los Angeles Mama Knight had bought one for each of their rooms. It took Kendall a minute to realize what Carlos was saying. "You tricked me!" He sputtered finally.

Carlos hung his head. "I did. Are you mad?" He asked nervously, peeking up at Kendall through dark lashes.

"No, you brat." Kendall mumbled, pulling the boy close. "Did you mean what you said?"

Carlos bit his lower lip, nodding as he looked hopefully back at Kendall. "Did you?"

Kendall hesitated for just a moment before tugging on the front of Carlos' hoodie to pull him close enough to press their lips together In a soft kiss. He knew for sure he was going to catch whatever Carlos had now, but it was hard to care.

After a minute or so Carlos had to pull back to take a breath, his poor stuffy nose bright red. "You know what Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad it was you here with me today and not Logan. You're way better at this doctor stuff."


End file.
